The present invention relates generally to a chemical recovery filter and more particularly to a recovery filter for silver recovery from waste photographic fixing solution.
One of the problems with presently known filters is the problem of leakage and other maintenance and service problems associated with the threaded or friction fittings used at the inlet and outlet ports of the filter. Another problem associated with presently known filters is the potential for damaging the film processor when a plug develops in the final drain or within the canister causing the spent solution to back up in the system.